<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mikey, You're a Slut by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317741">Mikey, You're a Slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Waycest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey begs to be fucked, Gerard gives in...but not right away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Way/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mikey, You're a Slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't support or enjoy incest in real life. This is complete fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey had just started high school a week ago, his only two friends starting to ignore him and only hanging out by themselves. He ate lunch alone, studied alone, walked home alone. His brother despised him. Teased him constantly and made it a point that they were never to be seen together- let alone have people know they were related.</p><p> Gerard, his older brother, was popular for being a bad kid. He bullied anyone who got in his way. He was in detention most days, and when he wasn't he spent time getting himself into trouble. Smoking in the bathroom, spitting on teachers, shoving down freshman. He was a huge dickwad and no one liked him. </p><p>Gerard's family wasn't broken or anything, the Way's parents were kind and never abusive in any shape or form. One thing, is that they were always out of the house. Business trips. Gerard, being 18, wasn't living by their rules, however, and he barely fed Mikey. Mikey ate Mac n' cheese and hot dogs for dinner most nights and didn't eat lunch or breakfast. The kid was too thin and no one noticed. No one noticed him at all. </p><p>But crazily, Mikey was head over heels for his brother. Everything he did, Mikey admired. The kid worshipped the ground Gerard walked on. He followed distantly behind his brother in the halls and sometimes snuck into his room at night to watch him sleep. Mikey loved Gerard with all his heart, but was too afraid to ever say a word to him. The young boy always had dreams that they would hold hands, or that Gerard would say hello to him and ask about his day. This never happened. But Mikey wished so badly it would.</p><p> </p><p>One night, Gerard didn't make any food and smoked himself to sleep in the basement. It was storming outside and their parents wouldn't be home until the next week. Mikey was scared stiff at each lightning strike and each thunder clap. Their house's roof made loud splatter noises as the rain pelted down on it. Around 1 AM there was a particularly loud roll of thunder that seemed to go on forever. Mikey grabbed his favorite blanket and ran into the living room. "Mama?" He forgot his mother wasn't there. </p><p>"G-gee?" He trembled in his pajama pants and was close to peeing on himself. There was a flash of lightning and another loud boom. "Gerard!" Mikey teared up and ran to the basement. He was never allowed in Gerard's room before, so he was cautious, but he was scared to death. There was a dark figure in the bed that stared at Mikey as he shook, clutching his blanket tighter.<br/>
"What the fuck are you doing in here? Get the hell out, go to bed dumbass it's the-" Gerard was cut off by the loud storm. "The middle of the fucking night!" Mikey broke down into tears. He fell to his knees and cried like a baby. He held out a shaking arm in the direction of Gerard. </p><p>"G-g-gee." His voice was wavering and he saw Gerard get out of the bed. He cowered and flinched harshly, expecting to be hit or kicked. Instead, he was picked up. Mikey clung to his brother and sniffled, trying to hold in more tears. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he was set down on the warm bed. It was soothing to be touched by Gerard, so he didn't let go. That is until Gerard slapped his wrists and threw a blanket on top of him. </p><p>"Go to bed, Mikey. Don't get all up on me like that ever again... you smell bad." Gerard laid back down on the other side of the bed, far away from Mikey. The younger of the two, dried his tears and quickly got the rest he needed, blocking out the noises of the rain and thunder by the safety of his brother's bed. </p><p> </p><p>By the morning, Mikey found himself clinging to Gerard's arm, his legs wrapped around one of Gerard's. He was terrified that if he moved, Gerard would wake up and beat his ass. He hadn't meant to cuddle Gerard! When he took a deep breath, he shifted, quickly noticing a pressure between his legs. He was hard. Really hard. Fuck... this wasn't the first time Mikey got painfully hard because of his big brother, but this was definitely the first time his sweaty body was glued to Gerard at the time. Frankly, the situation was hot, but there wasn't a way out of it. </p><p>Mikey decided to do the worst thing he could do, and began to rub himself on Gerard. He was asleep, he couldn't know, right?</p><p>Mikey sped up his hip movements, whimpering louder than intended. He felt himself get close. His brother was asleep, and he was rubbing his dick on him! Mikey got too caught up in the pleasure and went faster and faster, moaning Gerard's name right into his ear. Gerard quickly woke up and felt the hardness on his thigh and the heat from Mikey's body pressed on his.</p><p>The older boy had no idea what to do. Sit up right and scream in his brother's face? He didn't want to embarass him that much but- jesus christ the kid was leaking precum on his thigh and making pornstar moans right in his face! What could he do to easily escape the situation? Mikey bucked his hips again, his hard dick straining in his too tight underwear and shorts. Gerard gasped as he felt the hotness rub on his thigh, too much for him to hold back now. </p><p>"Mikey, what the actual fuck?" The second Gerard raised his voice, Mikey let go and began to crawl backwards towards the wall and away from his brother, who was blushing furiously and had the most angry expression- mixed with embarrassment and ... arousal. If it was anyone but his own baby brother, Gerard would have pinned them to the mattress at this point and fuck the hell out of them, but this was Mikey for god's sake! "Are you- messed up in the head? I'm your- fuck!" Gerard wiped his leg and swallowed hard, trying to cover his own growing erection with his blanket. No matter how hot this was, Gerard wouldn't admit he liked it- not yet at least. </p><p>Mikey trembled and felt tears well in his eyes, his lower jaw quivering as if he was about to scream and cry. Gerard quickly pounced on top of Mikey and covered his mouth with his whole hand. "Shut up shut up! Don't cry, fuckhead I'm not- I'm not mad as much as I'm... just... why, dude?"  Gerard's greasy hair fell in front of his face as he dangled over Mikey, the boy still hard as a rock and needy. Gerard slowly pulled his hand from Mikey's mouth and when he was free, he moaned quietly and desperately, gripping Gerard's arm that was supporting him from being directly on top of his brother. </p><p>"Please~" The small boy whined, his blush darkening. Gerard's dick twitched in his pants and he bit his lip, furrowing his brows more than he thought possible. "Pl-please Gee I can- can't." Mikey used one hand to reach down and grab himself. "I l-l-love you, Gee pl-please." Mikey continued to whimper and beg for what Gerard wasn't even sure.  His small cock was leaking like crazy and making a mess in his underwear. Mikey wanted to be naked and completely at the mercy of his big brother, so he begged. "Fuck m-me- use m-me please please please."</p><p>Gerard fucking moaned as he exhaled what he didn't realize he was holding in. "What the fuck." Was all Gerard could muster up the courage to say at this moment. "That's incest, Mikey." The older sibling fought the urge to shut his little brother up with something to gag on. He lost the fight and shoved two fingers into Mikey's mouth. "You're fucking disgusting." Gerard spat, rubbing his fingers on the boy's soft and wet tongue. "You want to be fucked? You're a dumb virgin little boy, and you want to be fucked- for the first time by your big brother? A slut. That's what you are. A gross, disgusting, needy, bitchy slut." </p><p>All Mikey did was moan around the fingers, beginning to suck them. He read erotica and watched enough porn to know what Gerard meant by this, but he was right. Mikey's a virgin and lord knows how big Gerard was...spoiler alert- huge. Mikey fucking whined once the soaked fingers were pulled out of his mouth. Mikey's throat hurt a bit from Gerard's longish nails scraping his tonsils, but he loved the way his brother tasted. </p><p>"Goddamn you got these really wet for me, huh?" Gerard used his dry hand to quickly pull of Mikey's shorts and briefs as he sat up, admiring the pale, slender body beneath him. Mikey's pupils were blown, his stomach was red from blushing, his lips were big, his now freed dick was twitching as he slapped against his tummy. Gerard slapped at his brother's thigh, forcing a hand between his legs to tell him to spread. And he did. His hole was clenching around nothing, a dark pink, few hairs covering him. The almost prepubescent body seemed so... innocent. Gerard looked back up at Mikey face. Red and cute. "Slut." He chuckled, pushing the two fingers in. </p><p>Mikey gasped and let out a choked moan. It sounded almost forced, but it wasn't. The pain felt amazing. The stretch was so new and wonderful, Mikey loved it. "Please." The small boy uttered out, pushing himself down on the slender fingers. There was no waiting to be done, Gerard started to shoved the fingers in, pull them out then shove them back in. Mikey gasped and bit his lip, grabbing the pillow beside him for support. Gerard couldn't help but pant as he watched his brother writhe beneath him. </p><p>"God, you look beautiful-" He hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped. Gerard had never ever thought of Mikey as anything but a nuisance until this morning when his own fingers were in his ass. And in all honesty, he meant it because Mikey looks fucking beautiful when he's in pleasure. "Taking it so good, baby." Gerard pushed in a third and curled them as he thrusted them in and out at un unforgiving pace. </p><p>Mikey only whimpered and begged incoherently, looking up at Gerard with pure bedroom eyes. "I want your cock, Baba~" Mikey said, eyes wide and hips shaking. Mikey used the name he used to call Gerard when he was much much younger and couldn't say brother. Gerard fucking growled at the name used and pulled out the fingers. They were slimy and gross. Gerard wiped them on the bed and Mikey stared at Gerard's large bulge. </p><p>"You think you can get anything with that name, huh?" Gerard stood up off of the bed and took off his pants and underwear, rummaging through his drawer and pulling out an almost empty lube bottle. He had girls over pretty often and was good at destroying them in bed. Now it was Mikey's turn. "Gonna make sure that's all you know how to say when I'm done with you." Mikey gawked at Gerard's dick. He wanted to drool all over it, rub it on his face, lick , suck and worship it. It was so fucking big, how in the world?</p><p>As gerard spread lube all over it, Mikey started to jerk himself off. "Please. Inside m-me ba." He whined like a slut and Gerard wasn't having it. </p><p>"Shut your whore mouth and wait." Mikey nodded and gerard got back on the bed, settling himself between Mikey's legs and pressing the large tip to his hole. Mikey didn't want to wait, he wanted- no- needed to be stretched open and filled up. There was a silence as Gerard began to question this. If anyone found out they would be screwed. The weight he would keep on his shoulders all his life knowing he took his baby brother's virginity. But, Mikey begged for it. He was ready.</p><p>"Deep breath." He said, a bit soothingly, gripping the small boy's thigh with one hand and using the other to guide his dick into Mikey's tight hole. It puckered perfectly, but Mikey needed to relax, or this would hurt worse than it needed to. "Relax your ass, babe. Hold my hand if you need to." He offered, pressing the tip on the ring of muscle, not letting it go in yet as he clasped Mikey's hand. There was no intent of being romantic, this was a quick fuck and that's all, but Mikey was only 15 and god knows how he will feel emotionally after all this. He needed comfort.</p><p>Mikey grasped his brother's hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Need your fat cock inside me, baba please..." And with that, Gerard popped the head in, fighting his need to slam all the way in. </p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Gerard said, the pleasure being almost too much. His brother was tight as hell! Mikey whimpered and made small pained noises that were too erotic to seem serious.</p><p>The older boy let go of Mikey's hand and returned a firm grip to both of his thighs. "Stay still, Mikes, stay still for a sec, alright?" Mikey obliged and laid relaxed, yet stiff. He wanted this to feel good for Gerard as much as he wanted it. Gerard began to push his large shaft in, feeling Mikey clench around him involuntarily. "Shhh just let me get it all in. okay?" He was being nice and gentle as the rest slid in and his pubic hairs were scratching Mikey's scrotum. He was balls deep and the hotness of his little brother's ass was too good. </p><p>"Gee..." Mikey let out small little noises that were almost like whines from a hurt animal. He let out short breaths with each moan, wiggling his hips. The lube felt hot on their skin, the tightness heating everything below the waist. "Fuck me, please. I want you to ruin me." Mikey was acting like a cockslut, his dick still hard and red, hips moving to create some sort of friction.Gerard began to pull out only a few inches before rutting back in, the tip of his dick hitting somewhere deep inside Mikey's ass. "Ah!"</p><p>Mikey shouted, almost choking on his spit. He felt himself already getting close, Gerard only just now beginning. Gerard's cock pulsed with each increasingly fast thrust. The more he pulled out and pushed back in, the more Mikey began to cry, lost in the pleasure of being stuffed full and feeling like a toy. "I'm yours Gee, your slut. F-for your cock only, baba. Please fill me up please I need t-to I need you to claim m-me!" At this point, Gerard was fucking into the younger sibling with no care or awareness of his surroundings. </p><p>Both brothers were lost in the pure hot sex, one gasping for air and begging for release, the other pounding into him like an animal in heat. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Each thrust built up a heat in Mikey's lower tummy that he couldn't deny was coming too soon. "I'm gonna cum, Gee please let me cum, fuck please!" He yelped out his last plea as the first rope of sticky sperm splattered on his chest, almost getting on his face. The last few were smaller, creating a small puddle around his navel. Gerard didn't stop fucking him, though. </p><p>Mikey laid on the bed, squeaking and moaning, now that Gerard was hitting his prostate dead-on, not stopping even after his orgasm washed over and went away. "Gee! T-too much ! Ple-please you-your cock h-hurts!" Mikey could help but be verbal. The overstimulation was painful. He felt too good. Too good.</p><p> Gerard finally felt himself getting close, ready to fill up his brother. "Want my cum to stuff you full, babe? Fuck, Mikes gonna cum inside of you-" Gerard cut himself off with a low moan, spilling deep inside of Mikey and thrusting slowly a few more times before pulling out. They were both spent, soft, and panting heavily.Once they caught their breath, Gerard looked over at Mikey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ont my keyorb iont the ening  mee up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>